Croissantteja maitokahvin kera
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Alun perin Ginny oli toivonut Barryn huomiota, mutta edellisen päivän torjunta oli vielä tuoreena nöyryytyksenä hänen mielessään, joten Fleurin komean serkun antama huomio vei mennessään.


Kirjoittaja: Koiranruusu

Oikolukija: Fire ( Je T'aime haleja myös 2x4 tassuisille apubetoille)

Ikäsuositus: K-15

Tyylilaji: Romanssi, draama ja mukaan heitetty myös angstia

Varoitukset: alaikäinen (15-v, joka täyttää kuusitoista melko pian ensimmäisen kerran jälkeen 11.8. on Ginnyn syntymäpäivä) harrastamassa seksiä itseään vanhemman henkilön kanssa

Paritus: Ginny Weasley/ Henri - OMC (Fleurin serkkupoika)

Tiivistelmä: _Alun perin Ginny oli toivonut Barryn huomiota, mutta edellisen päivän torjunta oli vielä tuoreena nöyryytyksenä hänen mielessään, joten Fleurin komean serkun antama huomio vei mennessään._

K/H: No niin, tällainen tuli tehtyä ja pitäisi varmaan mainita, että aloitin kirjoittamisen aivan toisilla hahmoilla ja sitten oikein hyvässä kirjoitusfiiliksessä sekä -vauhdissa tajusin, ettei idea kokonaisuudessaan sopinutkaan saamiini lyriikoihin suurin osa ficistä olisi toki sopinut, mutta ei kokonaisuus ja se olisi vienyt haasteesta paljon pois. Vaihdoin siis lennossa toiseen ideaan, mutta olin aivan eri aaltopituudella ja kirjoittaminen tökki sutena, eikä syy ollut lyriikoiden, vaan oman huti assosiaation syy. Toivottavasti sain pahimmat töksähdykset tästä pois, kun lopulta sain flown tähänkin ideaan, tuli vaan vähän turhan loppumetreillä tuo flow. Toivon, että ficci viihdyttää lukijoitaan, mikä sen perimmäinen tarkoitus on. Parasta kaikessa oli se, että sain vihdoinkin kirjoitettua Mollysta sinä ihanana ja lämpimänä äitinä, jona hänet kirjoissakin kuvataan Kiitos siis inspiroivista sanoista, koska tulen sen toisenkin ficin vielä niistä kirjoittamaan, vaikka se ei yhtä yksi yhteen sanojen kanssa olekaan

 **Haasteet: Lyrics Wheel 15 - Vilma Alina - Älä jahtaa lentokoneita, FF100 - Keltainen, Kerää kaikki hahmot - Molly Weasley**

 _ **Croissantteja maitokahvin kera**_

Korut kilisivät ranteissa, kaulalla, hiuksissa sekä korvissa ja puku loisti kullanhohtoisen keltaisena niiden kanssa kilpaa. Kaikki hänen ympärillään säihkyi ja säkenöi, kuin hän olisi sankaritar niissä romanttisissa tarinoissa, joita hän ja muut tytöt makuusalissa lukivat "salassa", sillä eihän kukaan kehdannut tunnustaa lukevansa sellaista hömppää oikeasti. Hän huokaisi onnellisena ajatukselle, eihän kukaan voinut olla onneton tällaisena iltana.

Lyhtyjen valossa juhlateltan tunnelma kohosi lämpötilan tavoin, hänellä oli suorastaan kuuma, kun hän kohtasi ruskeiden silmien katseen ja vahva käsi hänen uumallaan veti häntä vieläkin tiukemmin vartaloaan vasten tanssilattialla. Pojan kauniisti kihartuvat vaaleat suortuvat kutittivat hänen poskeaan, kun poika kumartui kuiskaamaan suloisia salaisuuksia hänen korvaansa. Lähes kliseistä ja, ah, niin romanttista, illan taianomaisuus vain lisäsi epätodellisista tunnelmaa. Hänelle oli ihan sama, mitä varten he olivat kokoontuneet tänne keskelle peltoa.

Hän saattoi jopa unohtaa sen, että tässä maassa oli sotatila. Se tieto ei onneksi muuttanut miksikään sitä tosiasiaa, että hän tanssi komeimman pojan kanssa, jonka hän oli koskaan tavannut, ehkä ulkomaisesta kälystä oli jotain hyvääkin. Fleur oli kenties kuvitellut nokittavansa kultaisella teemallaan kalpean ja punapäisen Ginnyn, jonka väritykseen keltaisen sävyt eivät sopineet, mutta Henria se ei ollut estänyt huomaamasta nuorinta Weasleyä. Alun perin Ginny oli toivonut Barryn huomiota, mutta edellisen päivän torjunta oli vielä tuoreena nöyryytyksenä hänen mielessään, joten Fleurin komean serkun antama huomio vei hänet mennessään.

He olivat tanssineet ainakin seitsemän kappaleen verran ja Ginny tarvitsi kipeästi juotavaa, mutta pelkäsi Henrin katoavan, jos he pysähtyisivät. Ehkä hän oli vilkuillut turhan monta kertaa haikeasti juomapöydän suuntaan, sillä kuin huomaamatta he päätyivät aivan sen eteen viimeisimmän pyörähdyksen päätteeksi. Henri virnisti hänelle ja täytti lasin lähes piripintaan ennen kuin ojensi sen. Ginny tunsi harvinaisen ujouden puuskan ottavan hänet valtaansa ja painoi katseensa lasiinsa paetakseen tunteitaan.

Henri ohjasi heitä sivummalle aivan teltan katoksen reunamille tähtitaivasta katsomaan, kuuman tanssilattian jälkeen yöilma tuntui ensin ihanan raikkaalta, mutta pian Ginny paleli kesäyön viileydessä. Henrin ylellinen kermanvaalea kultakirjailtu jakku laskeutui hänen harteilleen levittäen lämmön hänen jäseniinsä uudestaan. Saman tien poika veti hänet syleilyynsä, toisen käden sormet leikkivät leiskuvan punaisilla kiharoilla, mutta Henrin silmät kysyivät lupaa suudella. Eikä kumpikaan heistä huomannut, kuinka kauniisti valo läikehti kiiltävillä hiuksilla, kun huulet löysivät toisensa janoisina, eikä tätä janoa boolikaan pystynyt sammuttamaan.

Kun ilves-patronus syöksyi telttaan, olivat Ginny ja Henri ehtineet siirtyä syvemmälle puutarhaan sekä edenneet suudelmista osittain paljaalla pinnalla kipinöiviin kosketuksiin. Kiivaasta sykkeestä ja hengästyneestä olemuksestaan huolimatta Henri onnistui kaikkoontumaan Ginny mukanaan ennen kuin kuolonsyöjät ehtivät heidän kohdalleen. He päätyivät yhtenä kasana avoimen studioasunnon lautalattialle. Ginnyä raastoi ristiriita, sillä hän halusi yhtä aikaa kietoutua tiukasti takaisin Henrin syliin autuaaseen unohdukseen ja palata taistelemaan perheensä kanssa kuolonsyöjiä vastaan.

Henri hukutti hänet hellyyteen, joka muuttui intohimoksi nopeasti, jokaisen kosketuksen myötä Ginny kadotti pienen osan hätäännyksestään ja jokainen ylistävä kuiskaus Henrin huulilta vaiensi mielessä äänet, jotka kehottivat häntä palaamaan kotiin. Lopulta jäljellä ei ollut kuin hän ja Henri sekä heidän hikiset vartalonsa rakastelemassa itämaisella matolla.

Croissantin tuoksu sekoittui maitokahvin lempeän mausteiseen tuoksuun. Ginny ei muistanut missä vaiheessa yötä he, tai hän, olivat päätyneet sänkyyn, hän muisti vain lautalattian ja maton sekä sen mitä he olivat niiden päällä tehneet. Hänen poskensa eivät pahemmin punastuneet ajatuksesta, se kaikki oli ollut niin luonnollista ja ihanaa Henrin kanssa, ettei sitä tarvinnut hävetä.

Avoin huone oli kuin monta huonetta yhdessä, sisustusta ei voinut millään muotoa kutsua pelkistetyksi, vaikka kalusteita ei ollutkaan paljoa, ne olivat joko tyylihuonekaluja tai aitoa antiikkia ylettömän koristeellisin verhoiluin tai kaiverruksin varustettuna. Kaikki oli kallista ja ylellistä, mutta sen lisäksi huoneessa ei ollut mitään turhaa tavaraa, vaan kaikelle oli jokin funktio.

Yllätyksekseen Ginny ei tuntenut itseään lainkaan kuvaan kuulumattomaksi, vaan suorastaan kotoisaksi kääriessään alastoman vartalonsa brokadipeittoon aamuauringon valon siivilöityessä parvekkeelle vievistä ikkunoista suoraan sängylle. Ikkunoista toinen oli auki ja varpusten sirkutus kantautui sisälle asti.

Tuoksu, joka oli Ginnyn herättänyt, tuli tarjottimelta, jota Henri oli juuri kantamassa parvekkeelle, mutta oli pysähtynyt sängyn kohdalle ahmimaan silmillään juuri heräilevää tyttöä. Tällaiseen aamuun Ginny halusi herätä joka päivä.

Vasta aamiaisen jälkeen hän huomasi, ettei hänellä ollut kuin keltainen juhlapukunsa, silloin Ginny muisti myös kaoottisen tilanteen juhlissa, jota he olivat paenneet Henrin asuntoon. Osa hänestä halusi vain unohtaa kaiken ikävän ja jäädä Henrin luo, mutta vielä suurempi osa oli huolissaan perheensä tilanteesta, se ratkaisi kaiken. He tapaisivat uudestaan jo saman viikon aikana, joten Ginny, viimeisten kymmenen suudelman jälkeen, tarttui Henrin tekemään porttiavaimeen.

Pökerryttävän vauhdikas matka toi Ginnyn aivan suojaloitsujen reunalle, joiden läpi Kotikolo erottui yllättävän hyväkuntoisena edellisen illan tapahtumiin nähden. Hänen kätensä puristui tiukemmin nyt loitsuttoman viinipullon korkin ympärille, kun hän keräsi rohkeutensa ja lähti kotia kohti. Ensimmäisenä ovesta säntäsi äiti, mutta muutkaan eivät olleet kovin kaukana. Kaikki näyttivät olevan kunnossa, vain Harry, Ron ja Hermione puuttuivat joukosta. Ennen kuin hän ehti hätääntymään, äiti oli jo puristanut hänet tiukasti runsasta poveaan vasten ja pian hän tunsi muidenkin liittyvän halaukseen. Ei mikään kunniallinen tai ideaali kotiinpaluu, mutta lämmin sellainen kytevästä huolesta huolimatta.

Myöhään, niin myöhään, että se oli jo aikaista, Ginny istui sängyllään kirjoittamassa kirjettä, kun hän muisti porttiavaimena käytetyn korkin ja päätti laittaa sen rasiaan, jossa hän säilytti pieniä muistoesineitä ja aarteitaan. Katsoessaan sitä ensimmäisen kerran vähän tarkemmin, hän huomasi, että siihen oli kirjoitettu jotain vapaalla kädellä, huokoisen materiaalin seasta sai hetken tihrustelun jälkeen luettua "Je T'aime ma Chérie".

Viikot ennen koulun alkua täyttyivät säihkeestä ja alkurakkauden huumasta, Ginny tunsi ensimmäistä kertaa itsensä todelliseksi prinsessaksi seurustelun aikana. Taikuuden ansiosta välimatka Pariisin ja Kotikolon välillä tuntui häviävän olemattomiin. Henri lähetti hänelle aina uuden porttiavaimen, jotka kaikki Ginny säilytti käytön jälkeen rasiassaan.

Molly oli hyvin vastentahtoinen päästämään ainoaa tytärtään Ranskaan saakka, mutta Arthur oli saanut vaimonsa huomaamaan, että paremmassa turvassa tyttö oli Henrin toimittamien valvomattomien porttiavainten määränpäässä kuin Viistokujalla tai yleensäkään Englannissa.

Ginny huomasi Fleurin vilkuilevan hänen suuntaan monesti, kuin olisi aikeissa sanoa jotain, mutta aina lopulta naisen katse palasi takaisin siihen, mitä oli milloinkin tekemässä. Hän tunsi voitonriemua niinä kertoina, sillä oli varmaa, että Fleur piti häntä sopimattomana tyttöystävänä serkulleen, mutta ei uskaltanut Ginnyn perheen keskellä sanoa sitä ääneen.

Pariisin ja sen lähistöjen pienet bistrot sekä kahvilat olivat tulleet hänelle tutuiksi viimeisinä viikkoina, mutta kaikkein parhaiten Ginny oppi tuntemaan Henrin kodin ja sängyn. Heidän suhteensa oli hyvin fyysinen, mutta sekin puoli oli aivan jotain muuta kuin pelkkää seksiä, oli aivan eri asia harrastaa seksiä ja rakastella, Henrin kanssa rakastelu oli monivivahteista ja jopa mielikuvituksellista. Ginny suri jo kouluvuoden alun lähestymistä, koska ei tiennyt miten kestäisi viikot ja kuukaudet erossa uudesta poikaystävästään.

Niinpä hänelle tuli suurena yllätyksenä vain viikkoa ennen koulun alkua se, että Henri halusi päättää heidän suhteensa siihen paikkaan. Ginny tunsi ilmeensä kuvastavan, sitä käsittämätöntä tunnetta, kun maa katosi hänen jalkojensa alta ja sydämen sirpaleet helisivät katukiveykseen osuessaan. Hän joutui ottamaan tukea sillan takorautaisesta kaiteesta. Tämä ei voinut olla totta, kaikki oli ollut niin paljon parempaa ja aidompaa kuin yhdessäkään hänen aikaisemmassa suhteessaan. Sitä paitsi Ginny oli ollut aina se, joka suhteen lopetti, lukuun ottamatta Harrya, mutta tämäkin vain laittoi suhteen jäähylle sodan takia.

Henrin selitys siitä, ettei tästä mitään vakavaa suhdetta ollut edes tarkoitus tullakaan, pelkkää kesäistä hauskanpitoa lakanoiden välissä kauniin ja intohimoisen tytön kanssa. Hän ei aikonut vuosiin vielä sitoutua kehenkään tai mihinkään, kyllähän sitä ehtii vanhanakin sitä tosirakkautta etsimään. Ginny oli kuulemma yllättänyt Henrin, joka yleensä kyllästyi valloituksiinsa jo muutaman kerran jälkeen, joten Ginny saattoi olla tyytyväinen omaan saavutukseensa lähes kuukaudesta Henrin ainoana kumppanina.

Jostain syystä Ginny ei löytänyt itsestään sitä kipinää, joka pienimmästäkin loukkauksesta tai muusta sytykkeestä sai hänet raivostumaan ja kiroamaan syyllisen lepakonräkäherjalla. Henri ehkä kuvitteli kohentavansa selityksillään tytön itsetuntoa, mutta tuntui, että jokainen sana vain murensi Ginnyn säröilevää sisintä kuin moukarin isku. Niinpä hän ei jäänyt odottamaan enempiä selityksiä, vaan nappasi pojan taskusta tutun muotoisen porttiavaimen aktivoiden sen ennen kuin Henri tajuaisi, mitä hän oli aikeissa tehdä.

Ginny löysi itsensä epämääräisen ajan jälkeen jälleen äitinsä lämpimästä halauksesta, hän kuuli jonkun vaikertavan ja itkevän kuin tuskissaan, mutta vasta kysymyksen noustessa hänen huulilleen tajusi äänen kuuluvan itselleen. Se palautti mieleen sydäntä raastavan totuuden, nyt hän tunsi kuinka vaikerrus repi kurkkua, kyyneleet polttivat ja sumensivat silmät, eikä maailmassa ollut enää värejä jäljellä. Hän lakkasi olemasta Ginny, hän oli pelkkä säälittävä sängynlämmitin, joka oli käytetty ja hylätty, kun se vaihdettiin uuteen ja parempaan.

Ehkä äiti oli ollut oikeassa, ettei ranskalaisista ollut kuin aiheuttamaan englantilaisille murheita, Fleur ainakin toi niitä kasoittain. Mutta edes Fleur ei saanut häntä raivostumaan, tuska tuntui olevan ainoa tunne, jota Ginny enää löysi itsestään. Hän nosti kätensä pyyhkiäkseen silmänsä ja huomasi nyrkkinsä sisällä olevan pullonkorkin, sen kylkeen ei ollut kirjoitettu mitään. Hän ei ollut enää edes muutaman sanan arvoinen, viimeisetkin voimanrippeet hävisivät hänestä ja Ginny lyyhistyi mytyksi eteisen lattialle.

Äiti kääri hänet neulottuun ja takkatulen tuoksuiseen villapeittoon, silitti hänen hiuksia, lohdutti kyselemättä mitään ja piti häntä sylissään. Niin kuin hänen ollessa pienenä kipeä, eikä hän saanut pahalta ololta nukuttua, äiti valvoi silloinkin hänen kanssaan sohvan nurkkaan käpertyneenä. Silloin vielä ongelmat ratkesivat helposti, pippurijuoma vei pöpöt mennessään, mutta sillä ei parannettu särkynyttä sydäntä etenkään, jos palaset olivat jääneet Ranskaan.

 **Vilma Alina - Älä jahtaa lentokoneita**

 _Äiti sanoi kyllä miehistä on moniksi_

 _niitä hankalimpii se kutsu lentokoneiksi_

 _ne hukuttaa sut pilvenhattaroihin_

 _pistää tolaltaan mut äkkiä on luukut auki ja sut ulos potkaistaan_

 _Ei älä jahtaa lentokoneita_

 _Sä tiedät kun me rakastutaan ollaan sokeita_

 _Ei älä jahtaa lentokoneita_

 _Sä tiedät kun me rakastutaan ollaan sokeita_

 _Äiti sanoi tyttö älä seuraa tahtoa_

 _tie on vapaapudotusta ilman laskuvarjoa_

 _joka tuo sut pehmeästi maahan_

 _tänne kuulutkin kun makaat siinä mykkyrässä peittelee sut hellemmin_

 _Ei älä jahtaa lentokoneita_

 _Sä tiedät kun me rakastutaan ollaan sokeita_

 _Ei älä jahtaa lentokoneita_

 _Sä tiedät kun me rakastutaan ollaan sokeita_

 _Ei älä jahtaa lentokoneita_

 _Sä tiedät kun me rakastutaan ollaan sokeita_

 _Ei älä jahtaa lentokoneita_

 _Sä tiedät kun me rakastutaan ollaan sokeita_


End file.
